Ma saison 3 Delena
by DarkAngelOfMidnight
Summary: Donc cette fanfic est ma version de la saison 3 écrite avant le début de celle-çi , elle commence donc à la fin de la saison 2, quand Stefan part avec Klaus etc... Il y aura plusieurs fics parallèle à celle-là. Bon, je vous préviens elle parle de Delena, il y aura des passages Lemon et je ne vous mettrais pas tout maintenant, voir si ça plait ou pas. Enjoy !
1. Effondrement

**Chapitre 1: Effondrement**

Elena était assise sur le tapis de la chambre de Damon. Elle jouait nerveusement avec les fils doux du tapis. C'en était trop pour elle, il c'était passé trop de choses en une après-midi pour un pauvre cerveau humain comme le sien. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle ressassa tout: Damon était mourant à cause de la morsure d'un loup-garous et elle lui avait mis un gros vent quand il avait voulu s'excuser, plus tard, il l'avait mordu en la prenant pour Katherine, après Katherine est arrivé avec un remède miracle en lui disant que Stefan avait tout sacrifié pour l'avoir ! Stefan... Sa y'est, les larmes coulaient. Elle n'avait pas tout comprit mais elle avait bien capté qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant un bout de temps. Désespérée, elle lui envoya un message, espérant qu'il allait lui répondre:

«Stefan où es tu ? Je t'en prie répond moi, je t'aime. Elena.»

Ses larmes étaient chaudes et glissaient doucement le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir.

-Elena? Fit la voix de Damon qui se relevait doucement de son lit. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Il est partit... Damon, Stefan est partit ! S'exclama telle d'une voix brisée.

-Voyons Elena, tu nous connait. On est une équipe de choc, on va retrouver notre «Super-Stefan»!

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Damon!

-Moi non plus.

Il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il s'assit près d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle le laissa faire alors il ne se décolla pas d'elle. Il la berça quelques minutes quand ils entendirent le «bip,bip» d'un téléphone. Elena s'empressa d'ouvrir son portable et consulta ses messages. L'écran affichait : «Aucun nouveau message». Elle soupira.

-Ça doit être le mien. Annonça Damon.

Il regarda ses messages et trouva un message de...


	2. De la visite ?

**Chapitre 2: De la visite ?**

-Katherine ? S'étonna Damon

Elena ne tourna même pas la tête. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il s'agisse de Stefan...

-Alors... _**«Bon, je me fait un peu chier toute seule... Je peux venir chez vous pendant quelques temps? Je t'interdis de dire non, t'as une dette envers moi maintenant, tu te rappelles ? XOXO Kath.»**_

-Rassure moi, tu vas dire non ? Demanda Elena

-Évidemment. Dit t'il en renvoyant une réponse négative avec une petite «pique» à la fin à Katherine. Arrête de pleurer, Elena. Ça abîme ton si beau visage.

-Je ne pleure pas.

Damon l'observa. Elle disait vrai, elle ne pleurait plus. Mais son joli visage était recouvert de larmes séchés et son maquillage avait coulé, lui faisant de longues trainées noires.

-Tu peux aller te démaquiller dans ma salle de bain. Proposa t'il.

Elena acquiesça et la porte sonna. Damon fit signe à Elena qu'il allait y aller et il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il découvre Katherine derrière la porte, deux valises à la main.

-Hey'! C'est quoi cette tête ? T'as pas eu mon message ?

-Si, justement et il me semble t'avoir dit d'aller te faire voir.

-Je me suis faite à l'idée que tu dirais exactement ça donc j'ai coupé mon téléphone. Tu te répètes Damon. Se moqua telle.

Elle commença à entrer quand Damon lui barra la route, la toisant d'un air très sérieux.

-Ne mets pas un pied dans cette maison, Katherine.

-C'est quoi cet air de vampire sérieux? Ton frère à définitivement déteint sur toi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Elena en descendant des escaliers.

Elena leva les sourcils, stupéfaite en voyant Damon essayant d'empêcher Katherine de rentrer.

-Euh... Tu lui avais pas dit de ne pas venir ? Questionna telle

-Si. Répondit simplement Damon.

-Mouais. Lâcha Elena pas très convaincu. Qu'est ce que tu veux, Katherine ?

-Je veux juste que vous m'hébergiez quelques temps. Après tout j'ai sauvé Damon. Et puis tu ne vas quand même me laisser dehors à la merci de Klaus alors que tu as une super maison où les autres vampires ne peuvent pas rentrer. Et puis... Peut être que je peux vous aider à retrouver Stefan. Proposa Kath.

Elena réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Tu peux rentrer. Tu dormiras dans le salon et évites de me croiser.

Katherine jeta un sourire moqueur et vira le bras de Damon avec une facilité déconcertante.

**Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? Vous pensez que ça va être mieux avec ou sans Kath ? **

**Review et follow bien sur =P**

**A bientôt, Marine ;) **


	3. Petits secrets entre ennemies

**Chapitre 3: Petits secrets entre... ennemies**

-Pourquoi tu la laisses rentrer ? Ragea Damon pendant que Katherine posait ses valises sur le canapé et se servait un verre de scotch.

-Parce qu'elle connait Klaus, elle a peut être des informations sur l'endroit où il détient Stefan et en plus, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut faire elle t'as quand même aidé Damon, elle aurait put se casser sans t'apporter le remède.

Damon secoua la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Tu me dégages tes affaires dans une autre pièce que dans **MON** salon, tu arrêtes de boire **MON** scotch sans que je t'y invite et tu sors d'ici toute la journée parce qu'on veut pas te voir. Annonça Damon en dégageant les affaires de Katherine du canapé.

-Olala, c'est bon détend toi ! Je vais me trouver une pièce où m'installer et aller faire un tour parce que l'ambiance est pas terrible là. Dit Katherine en prenant ses valises et en montant les escaliers.

Elena arriva dans le salon derrière Damon qui rangeait le verre laissé par Katherine.

-Tu as raison d'instaurer tes règles, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ne se croit chez elle quand même.

-Ouais, ouais. Lâcha Damon pas très intéressé. Tu veux quelques chose à manger?

-Non merci, je me servirais moi même.

-Ok.

Damon quitta la pension sans plus d'explications, laissant Elena seule avec Katherine.

-C'est bon, il est partit ? Demanda la voix de Katherine du haut des escaliers.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'éviter... soupira Elena

-Oui, je sais. Mais on est des doubles alors même si on s'évite tu me verras quand même dans ton miroir donc quel est l'intérêt de s'éviter ? Bon bref, ça te gênes si je met mes affaires dans la chambre de Stefan, dans le placard où tu mets tes affaires ? Parce que y a pas d'armoire dans les autres pièces et j'ai pas trop envie de mettre mes affaires par terre donc...

-Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Damon si tu pouvais les mettre dans son placard ?

-Parce qu'il m'aurait dit de ne pas m'approcher de **SON** placard. Rectifia Katherine.

-Bon, ok. Accepta Elena en montant les escaliers pour l'aider à ranger.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Stefan, Elena eut une bouffé de tristesse. C'était la chambre de **SON** Stefan... Son Stefan qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant longtemps. Katherine regarda sur la table basse de Stefan.

-Ma photo est encore là … commenta telle en souriant et en lui montrant sa photo en noir et blanc qui datait de 1864.

Elena ne répondit pas et Katherine ouvrit la penderie.

-T'as pas beaucoup d'affaires. Remarqua la vampire en commençant à ranger soigneusement les siennes.

Elena s'assit sur le lit de Stefan et caressa les draps... Ça faisait moins d'une heure qu'il était partit mais il lui manquait déjà atrocement !

-Alors, comment tu vas faire ? Demanda la voix de Katherine, la tirant de ses rêveries.

-Faire quoi ?

-Avec Damon je veux dire. Expliqua la vampire. Comme tu connais ses sentiments, comment tu vas gérer de vivre avec lui sans Stefan ? N'empêche, heureusement que je suis là parce que si t'étais toute seule...

-Je vais rien faire du tout ! La coupa Elena

-Oh, donc tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était et agir avec lui exactement comme avant ? C'est triste, j'imagine ce que ça a dut lui coûter de te le dire …

-Ah quoi tu joues, Katherine ?

-A rien. Répondit celle-çi en fermant les placards. J'essaie juste de faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Bon, merci de m'avoir prêté ton armoire, je vais faire un tour.

Katherine quitta la pension et Elena se retrouva seule dans la chambre de Son Stefan... Elle s'allongea sur le lit, la tête dans les bras et pleura à n'en plus finir...


	4. Chouette l'ambiance

**Chapitre 4: Chouette l'ambiance...**

Lorsqu'Elena reprit ses esprits, des rayons du soleil passaient à travers les rideaux qu'on avait apparemment fermé. Elena avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, elle avait été hanté par des rêves toute la nuit. De nombreux cauchemars coupés par quelques beaux rêves. Dans la plupart apparaissait Stefan, aussi bien en cauchemars qu'en doux rêve. Mais elle avait aussi vu Katherine et … Et Damon... En pensant aux rêves qu'elle avait fait sur Damon, elle rougit comme une pivoine. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'y penser.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la penderie de Stefan. La veille, elle n'avait pas fait attention mais elle put constater que Katherine avait beaucoup d'affaires... Enfin bref, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça tant que c'était bien rangé. Elle prit un débardeur bleu canard avec des bords en dentelles et un jean avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche bien chaude, se lava les dents, se coiffa et se maquilla avant d'admirer son reflet. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée, preuve de sa nuit agitée de pleurs...

Elle descendit les escaliers et nota un silence absolu au rez-de-chaussé. Était-ce possible que ni Damon ni Katherine ne soit rentré la veille ? Non, impossible. Sinon, qui aurait fermé les rideaux ? – encore un détail insignifiant que seul un pauvre cerveau humain peut remarquer... En arrivant dans le salon, elle constata que Katherine **ET** Damon était assis sur les canapés opposés l'un à l'autre. Mais j'ai bien dit «Katherine **ET** Damon» ! Comment ces deux là pouvaient t'ils rester dans la même pièce sans s'envoyer une vanne ? Elena ajouta cette question dans la case «_questions sans réponses_» de son cerveau.

-Hey' pale copie de moi ! Salua Katherine sans aucune intonation, comme si elle était une très mauvaise actrice et qu'elle répétait son texte par cœur.

-Salut. Lâcha simplement Damon.

-Hum... Salut. Répondit Elena en se dirigeant vers la cuisine qui était la pièce juste à côté.

Elle n'avait jamais ouvert le frigo des Salvatores et pria pour qu'il y est au moins un petit truc à manger, elle mourrait de faim. A son grand étonnement, le frigo était plein de nourriture : Œuf, lait, bacon, fromage, beurre... Elle s'était attendu à y trouver tout un tas de poches de sang frais et peut être un vieux pot de yaourt datant de plusieurs siècle mais non, elle trouvait ça. Pourquoi un vampire avait t'il tout ça dans son frigo ? Encore une «_question sans réponse_»... Elle sortit des œufs et du bacon pour les faire griller.

-Vous voulez quelque choses? Proposa Elena.

-Te fatigues pas. Répondit Damon

-Non. Sauf si tu te décides à faire le frigo humain. Répondit Kath.

-Okkkk … Fit Elena en insistant bien sur le son «_k_». Sympa l'ambiance ce matin.

Elle fit griller ses œufs et son bacon et mangea toute seule dans la cuisine. Décidément, un truc ne tournait pas rond... Où était passé la méchanceté de Katherine ? Le cynisme et l'humour de Damon?Elle débarrassa son assiette et retourna dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu et les observa comme des bêtes curieuses. Katherine jouait avec une de ses boucles brunes et Damon buvait encore un scotch... A neuf heure du matin ? Bref passons...

-Quand tu auras finis de relooker l'Apollon que je suis, tu arrêteras de faire du statique ? Demanda Damon en tournant la tête, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu de normalité lui faisait du bien.

-Pfft... Arrêtez, je vais vomir. En plus j'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Lâcha Kath cinglante.

Double retour à la normale! Elena soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle prit sa veste et mit ses chaussures.

-Si un vampire a l'amabilité de venir faire un tour avec moi, je ne dirais pas non. Dit Elena.

**Alors ? Qui va accompagner Elena ? **


	5. Le mystère des rideaux

**Chapitre 5: Le mystère des rideaux**

-Moi je viens ! S'exclama Katherine. J'ai envie de me mettre dans la peau d'une pauvre humaine comme Elena.

-Je ne crois pas non. La stoppa Damon. Tu sors où tu veux mais pas avec Elena. Les gens sont pas au courant qu'elle a une «jumelle». En plus, c'est moi qui l'accompagne.

-Je vais mettre des lunettes et un foulard. Proposa Katherine.

-C'est **MOI** qui l'accompagne. Insista Damon en prenant sa veste.

Il plaça son bras sur les épaules d'Elena et ferma la porte avant que Katherine ne puisse protester.

-Bon, je te propose d'aller faire un tour du pâté de maison histoire de prendre l'air et après on rentre. Dit Elena.

-Et moi je te propose d'aller dans ma voiture et d'aller faire un tour au Grill. Proposa Damon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Au Grill ? A neuf heures du matin ? Non Damon, je peux pas.

-Écoutes Elena, tu te souviens cette sortie en Géorgie? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? «_Tes problèmes seront toujours là quand tu rentreras._». C'est pas en passant son temps à se morfondre qu'on va ramener Stefan. Alors je vais encore te dire la même chose que la dernière fois : «_Temps mort_» ?

-Ok, t'as gagné... soupira Elena en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Damon

-J'étais sur de gagner.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Damon commença le trajet.

-T'es partis où hier ? Demanda Elena

-J'ai pris l'air, j'ai fais le tour de Mystic Falls au moins trois fois et je suis rentré.

-Et Katherine ?

-Pas la moindre idée.

Damon gara sa voiture devant le Mystic Grill et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure matinale et Elena choisit sa table habituelle.

-Une vodka tonic pour moi et un café pour la jeune fille. Commanda Damon quand un serveur passa près d'eux.

-Ça te fait rien de boire dès le matin ? S'étonna Elena

-Mon organisme ne trouve pas ça particulièrement dérangeant et ça me permet de purger mes émotions donc non, ça ne me fait rien. Répondit le vampire.

Elena hocha discrètement la tête, le regard perdu sur le torse de Damon.

-C'est un nouveau ce tee-shirt ? Demanda Elena avant de remercier le serveur qui revenait avec leur commande.

-On m'a percé le premier avec un couteau il y a un petit moment donc j'ai racheté le même. Tu connais ma garde-robe par cœur maintenant ? Fit il avec un clin d'œil.

Elena ne répondit pas à son clin d'œil et détourna les yeux pour ne pas rougir. Ce tee-shirt elle l'avait vu dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait sur Damon... Enfin, à vrai dire, il avait vite finis par terre...

-Ça va, Elena ?

-Oui, oui. J'ai... J'ai eu une nuit un agitée, je suis un peu fatiguée. Tu es entré dans ma chambre cette nuit ?

-Cette nuit ?

-A moins que ce ne soit Katherine... Mais je suis sûre que quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre, les rideaux étaient fermés.

Damon eut un rictus amusé.

-Grillé par les rideaux, pas courant. C'est incroyable les détails insignifiants que les humains remarquent.

-C'était toi ?

-Oui, je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Je t'avais vu en larmes toute la soirée et je m'en voulais d'être partit sans rien dire. Et au passage je t'ai fermé les rideaux.

Ils terminèrent chacun leur boissons et rentrèrent à la pension, en échangeant quelques mots dans la voiture. Quand ils rentrèrent, la maison était vide.

-Bon, on va avoir la paix quelques heures. Se réjouit Damon.

-On rentre en même temps on dirait ! S'exclama la voix de Katherine à l'entrée.

Damon soupire.

-Ça aura au moins duré quelques secondes...

-Je vous ai acheté un jeu parce que là on s'ennuie vraiment ici. Mais vous saurez ce que c'est tout à l'heure et on va jouer toute la soirée!

Elle monta ces sacs à l'étage sans en dire plus.

-Des jeux ? Répéta Elena

-Si elle veut jouer au Scrabble ça sera sans moi. Avertit Damon

**Titre humoristique concernant le petit détail des rideaux, j'avais pas d'idée ^^ **


	6. La partie de Wii

**Virginie06: Ça vient, ça vient ;) **

Chapitre 6: La partie de wii

Les trois colocataires passèrent l'après-midi à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Damon lisait, un éternel verre de scotch à la main. Elena faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Stefan, regardant son téléphone toutes les trente secondes. Quant à Katherine... Ba, elle s'occupait sans doute à sa manière, encore et toujours dehors. Elle revint vers vingt heures, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elena avait déjà mangé et était assise sur le canapé à côté de Damon.

-Je vais cherche le «jeu» ! Annonça Katherine.

Quand elle descendit les escaliers avec ses sacs, Elena ne put s'empêcher de les fixer tant elle était curieuse.

-Tadaaam ! S'exclama telle en sortant...

-Une wii ? S'étonna Damon

-Oui, et un petit jeu pour s'amuser toute la soirée.

Elle sortie une jaquette de jeu intitulé _«Petits flirts entre amis»_.

-Pas de non ! Eh puis, c'est qu'un jeu après tout. Elena, si tu n'as pas assez de cran pour jouer on peut se passer de toi. Ajouta Katherine en installant la wii et le jeu à l'intérieur.

-Non, c'est bon je vais jouer.

-Cool.

-Et on me demande pas mon avis ? Intervint Damon

-Non, tu joues c'est tout! Répondit Kath. Je suis le joueur un, Damon tu es le joueur deux et toi Elena tu es le joueur trois. Allez on commence!

Elle choisit le mode «Défi extrême» et ils commencèrent la partie.

-Défi un, joueur un : Tu dois tomber la chemise. Lut telle. Ok, facile.

Sans aucune gêne et de manière ultra-sexy, Katherine ôta sa veste en cuir, fit glisser la fermeture de son bustier et se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Elena l'observa avec admiration, comment pouvait telle faire ça sans aucune gêne ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir le regard de Damon qui malgré lui, dévorait Katherine des yeux. Elle eut une boule au ventre sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Défi deux,joueur deux: Tombes aussi la chemise et colle un smack au joueur un. Lut Kath. Allez Damon, montre nous ton torse d'Apollon, Elena bave déjà devant toi alors que tu ne fais rien.

Elena secoua la tête mais ne releva pas. Damon enleva son tee-shirt noir, révélant ses tablettes parfaitement dessinées. Elena eut soudainement un excès de chaleur et cela lui rappela son rêve de la veille. Elle serra les poings quand Damon embrassa Katherine mais leur baiser ne dura même pas une seconde.

-Défi trois, joueur trois, commença Katherine, Joker, tu ne tombes pas la chemise mais... Tu dois rouler une pelle pendant dix secondes au joueur deux. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ! S'esclaffa telle. Dépêche toi, faut que je lance le chronomètre.

Elena avait accepté de participer donc il fallait qu'elle joue. Elle se mit en face de Damon, posa ses mains sur son torse musclé et mit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui rendit immédiatement et resserra son étreinte, ce qui eut pour effet de faire siffler Katherine. Curieusement, Elena n'avait pas vraiment à se forcer, au fond d'elle même elle en avait envie. Stop,stop,stop, on rembobine: Elle avait bien pensé ça ? Mieux fallait ne pas y penser... La langue de Damon était chaude et ses mains dans son dos étaient si douces... Elle en voulait plus...

-Stop! Dix secondes passés ! Arrêtez ça fait trop vrai là ! Les stoppa Katherine.

Elena se détacha difficilement des lèvres de Damon et recula son corps d'à peine quelques centimètres. Elle fuya son regard et baissa les yeux avant de détourner carrément la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Une bosse déformait le pantalon de Damon. Quand Katherine fit le rapprochement entre les rougeurs d'Elena et Damon elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, sans qu'aucun des deux autres ne comprennent. Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant environ une heure puis firent une partie de strip-poker où tout le monde se retrouva en petite tenue. Ils se rhabillèrent tous et regardèrent un film d'horreur pas la suite. Vers trois heures du matin, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Katherine s'allongea telle quel sur le canapé et Damon et Elena montèrent les escaliers.

A peine fut telle devant la porte de la chambre de Stefan qu'elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le mur, Damon s'emparant de sa bouche avec fougue. Au début, elle ne chercha pas à le repousser, le laissant juste faire. Il émit un grognement quand elle commença à lui répondre et se pressa un peu plus contre elle. Elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme de Damon, il était tellement pressé, son baiser était... plein de désir, plein de fougue. D'une main, il ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur. Il l'allongea sur le lit, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser et elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet à lumière tamisé. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la regarder et caressa sa joue.

-Mon Elena... souffla t'il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, alternant baisers sauvages et baiser doux.

Elena l'enserra dans ses bras, caressant son dos musclé à travers son tee-shirt. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt et il lui enleva le sien. Elle l'embrassait partout tandis qu'il la caressait. Il la coinça sous lui et lui embrassa le bas du ventre pendant qu'elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça... Mais elle en avait tellement envie...

_«Toc,toc,toc»_ !

**Bon, alors ce chapitre est un peu un délire avec une amie, il reflète un fou rire qu'on a eut ensemble en voyant ce jeu (qui existe vraiment hein mdr) ^^ **

**Sinon, des avis ? Frustré par le «toc, toc, toc» hein =P ?**


	7. What the hell !

**Merci pour vos coms =). Bon ba, je crois qu'elle va se faire tuer alors ^^ **

Chapitre 7: What the hell ?

-Je peux entrer? Demanda Katherine en poussant la porte. Oh, il faut croire que je dérange...

Katherine avait les cheveux mouillé, une serviette blanche noué autour d'elle, un Iphone dans la main et elle les toisait d'un air amusé. Elena ramena la couverture sur elle et Damon plaqua Katherine au sol en sortant les crocs.

-C'est vraiment pas le moment de venir faire chier, Katherine !

Katherine feint une mine apeurée et sans prévenir le retourna, se retrouvant en position de supériorité.

-Je me permet de te rappeler que j'ai quelques siècles de plus que toi. En plus, je ne viens pas pour faire chier, au contraire j'adorerais voir Stefan devenir cocu... Mais en sortant de la douche j'ai trouvé ton téléphone qui sonnait Elena. En plus ça vient de Stefan alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser?

-Ça pouvait pas attendre un quart d'heure ? S'énerva Damon

-Non ! Répondit Elena en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Katherine

-Tu disais? Fit Katherine à Damon avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle se releva et s'essora carrément les cheveux sur la moquette. C'était bien le dernier des soucis d'Elena. Elle ouvrit son dernier message reçu:

_**«Écoutes miss Elena ou je sais pas qui: Oublie Stefan ok ? Il est mieux sans toi et il ne veut plus te voir ! Bonne continuation et XOXO quand même. -Bex»**_

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa. Bex... Une fille! Elle avait le téléphone de Stefan et elle lui avait dit _«Bonne continuation»_... Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il... Non. Il ne voulait plus la voir... Non, impossible, cette fille mentait!

-Elena, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Damon

-Un vilain message qui fait **d'elle** une cocu ! Ricana Katherine

-Tu l'as lu ? S'offusqua Elena

-Évidemment! Je veux bien rendre service mais il me faut ma part du gâteau quand même!

-Alors qui me dit que c'est pas toi qui l'a écrit ce message? Qui me dit que pendant le temps où t'étais enfermé chez Klaus avec Stefan tu lui as pas piqué son téléphone ? Répliqua Elena folle de rage.

-Voler son téléphone ? T'es barge toi ! Je veux bien admettre que je suis un peu malade quand je veux me venger de quelqu'un mais je suis pas pitoyable à ce point là.

-Et puis qui te dis qu'il m'a trompé ?

-Ba c'est un peu évident. C'est une fille, elle a son téléphone et elle te souhaite une bonne continuation. Donc en gros ça veut dire: C'est bon dégage, maintenant c'est le mien. Bonne chance pour t'en trouver un autre.

Elena en était venue à la même conclusion mais elle ne dit rien.

-Tu peux te les garder tes évidences à la con ! Envoya Damon. Maintenant casse toi!

-La ferme, Damon. T'es qu'un mec, tu comprends rien. Lâcha telle en sortant de la pièce après avoir pris ses affaires dans le placard d'Elena.

-Ses affaires sont dans ton placard? S'étonna Damon

Elena ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le lit, en baissant les yeux vaincu.

-Oh, excuse moi. Ce n'est pas important. Dit Damon en la rejoignant. Montre moi ce message.

Elena lui tendit son téléphone sans le regarder. Damon le lut et le reposa sur son lit.

-N'y fait pas attention, Elena. Tant que tu n'auras pas eut directement Stefan tu ne peux être sûre de rien. Et puis s'il a vraiment trompé une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi, il ne mérite pas ton chagrin. Ajouta t'il en voyant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

-Sauf que je vaux pas mieux que lui. Fit remarquer Elena sans cesser de pleurer. Laisse moi s'il te plait.

Damon connaissant son entêtement et ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus en colère quitta la pièce sans un mot.


	8. Habitudes du passé

Chapitre 8: Habitudes du passé...

(PDV Damon)

Comment ça, _«je ne vaux pas mieux que lui»_ ? Bien sur qu'elle valait mieux que son imbécile de frère qui jouait au super-héros avec des nanas qui ne faisait pas le poids avec Elena. Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là...

(Narrateur)

-Sort d'ici, Katherine. Dit t'il en la voyant sur un canapé, un scotch à la main et en s'en servant aussi.

-Toujours les mêmes mauvaises habitudes, soupira Katherine, tu te sombres dans l'alcool pour faire taire les sentiments qui te font souffrir. Tu n'aurais jamais dut cesser de vivre comme moi... Tu es trop faible Damon, tu as plus de sentiments que la majorité des vampires. Tu étais un être humain d'une grande sensibilité.

-Je ne suis pas faible. Assura Damon en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

-Si tu le dis. Mais tu perds ton temps avec elle Damon, les humains reste attaché aux personnes et il est quasi-impossible de leur faire lâcher prise. Elle va te rendre fou, tellement fou qu'un jour on va te retrouver avec un pieu dans le cœur que tu te seras toi même planté.

Il la fusilla du regard et resserra son emprise sur son verre pour ne pas la frapper.

-Elle allait l'oublier, elle allait se donner à moi mais tu lui as ramené Stefan en pleine figure.

-Heureusement que je l'ai fait Damon. Sinon, elle aurait regretté par la suite, te l'aurais reproché toute sa vie et tu aurais encore plus souffert. Je sais que tu vas me dire que je dis n'importe quoi mais je sais que j'ai touché un point sensible.

Damon s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminé et ne répondit pas alors Katherine continua son monologue en tournant la boisson dans son verre.

-N'empêche, si Stefan l'a vraiment lâché pour cette Bex, je sais comment elle réagira. Elle fera comme moi, elle volera d'homme en homme sans jamais être satisfaite et passera sa vie à penser à celui qu'elle a aimé... Ou alors elle attendra qu'il revienne et l'accueillera comme si de rien n'était !

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu es un jour aimé quelqu'un. Commenta Damon sans se retourner.

-Et pourtant... commença Katherine avec un sincère air nostalgique. Tu dois penser que c'est l'arroseur arrosé... Mais bon, je n'étais qu'une humaine à l'époque, un être faible, bourré de sentiments.

-Et pourtant tu viens de dire que tu penses encore à lui.

-Oui. Je pense que toi et moi on a au moins ça en commun, ce besoin...

-D'oublier ? Compléta Damon

Katherine hocha lentement la tête et sans crier gare, il se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, désirant.. oublier. Ils terminèrent leur nuit torride dans la chambre de Damon sans être interrompus.

(Coté Elena, PDV Narrateur)

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Si Katherine ne les avait pas interrompus, elle … elle aurait couché avec... Damon ? Elle aurait trahis Stefan ? Même s'il l'avait trompé, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer maintenant, elle ne valais pas mieux que lui... Elena prit son journal intime et commença à écrire:

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit, mais je ressent vraiment le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui, je crois que Stefan m'a trompé. Je me sentais tellement trahis, je perds mes repères. Il était tout pour moi et je croyais être tout pour lui, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Je me retrouve seule à la pension avec Damon et Katherine, je tombe bien bas. Caroline est partie vivre un an à Paris avec Tyler et Bonnie passe tout son temps avec Jeremy donc je n'ai plus personne à qui parler... _

_Pire encore, j'ai... j'allais... J'allais coucher avec... Damon ! Si Katherine ne nous avait pas interrompus j'aurais couché avec Damon ! Alors je ne peut blâmer Stefan, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui... Je sais ce que tu penses, «Mais tu n'as pas couché avec lui, alors tout va bien!». Mais non, tout ne va pas bien. Si Katherine n'étais pas intervenu j'aurais couché avec lui, pas la peine de se voiler la face. J'insiste, je suis tombé bien bas. Et je ne peux le reprocher qu'à moi, pas à Damon. Il m'aime, il est parfaitement normal qu'il veule... plus qu'une simple collocation... Et puis, il faut dire que je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser, au contraire, j'en avais... envie ? _

_Je vais réfléchir à tout ça dans mon sommeil, bonne nuit cher journal. _

Elena ferma son journal et le posa sur la commode de Stefan. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et fixa la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'avait telle espéré ? Que Stefan apparaitrait comme par magie sur le lit, qu'il la consolerait et qu'il lui dirait qu'il lui serait fidèle à jamais ? Elle étais bien naïve... Elle s'allongea sur le lit en essayant de ne pas pleurer mais elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle était toute seule, comme à la mort de ses parents, comme dans la passé...

**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**

**Vous aurez donc deux fics parallèles dont on parle un peu dans ce chapitre. Une concernant Ty et Caro et une concernant le passé de Katherine. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;) **

**Virginie06: Sisi. Quand les scénaristes donnaient les spoilers sur la saison 3, ils ont surnommée Rebekah «Bex» ;) **


	9. Hey! Je suis

**Chapitre 9: Hey'! Je suis... **

(PDV narrateur, coté Elena)

Quand Elena se réveilla, des rayons du soleil passaient entre les volets. Elle regarda le réveil, il était presque midi. Les oreillers étaient humides de ses larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler durant la nuit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, peut être même durant son sommeil. Elena avait lutté pour trouver le sommeil et les galipettes de Katherine et Damon dans la chambre d'à côté ne l'avait pas aidé du tout. Au contraire, elle avait en plus de toute sa tristesse ressentit un élan de jalousie. Elle plongea la tête dans son oreiller et le respira à plein poumons, il sentait encore son... euh... il sentait encore Stefan mais aussi... Damon! Elle avait imprégné l'oreiller de son odeur qui était déjà imprégnée de celle de Damon, bravo... Elena grimaça et se redressa sur le lit pour s'assoir. Non pas que Damon ne sente pas bon, au contraire, le problème c'est que sa simple odeur lui provoquait des bouffés de chaleur malgré elle. Cette nuit, elle avait encore rêvé de lui, surement une réaction de cause à effet avec ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Mais si son odeur arrivait à lui provoquer une bouffé de chaleur, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait quand elle le verrait... Raah ! Stop, Elena ! Arrête de penser !

Elena se leva et rejoint la salle de bain où elle prit une douche fraiche pour bien se réveiller. Une fois séchée, elle se lava les dents, se coiffa, se maquilla et tout le tralala.

(PDV narrateur, pendant ce temps coté Damon)

Katherine et Damon étaient allongés dans le lit de ce dernier. Ils avaient passé une folle nuit même s'ils ne ressentaient, à priori, rien pour l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à discuter de tout et de rien.

-Mais qui est ce mec que tu aimes tant, en fait ? Tu me parles de tout sauf de ça. Fit remarquer Damon.

-Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais encore humaine, je l'ai retrouvée après avoir été transformé, je suis tombée enceinte, il a prit mon bébé et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Le débat est clos.

Damon resta quelques secondes bouché bée, interloqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Attend, attend, attend. Comment ça «tu es tombée enceinte»?

-Procédure habituelle.

-Sans blague. Je veux pas dire comment comment, je veux dire comment puisque les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire ?

-Alala, Damon. Tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre... Un Originel peut avoir des enfants et je suis certaine qu'une sorcière expérimentée peut donner un coup de pouce à n'importe quel vampire. La stérilité n'est pas une fatalité.

Damon rangea cette info dans un coin de son cerveau, ça pourrait toujours lui servir.

-Mais tu connais beaucoup d'Originel toi ?

-J'ai dit fin de la discution. Je descends. Annonça Katherine en fermant deux ou trois boutons d'une chemise de Damon qu'elle avait enfilé vite fait.

(PDV narrateur, côté Katherine)

Katherine traversa le couloir et croisa Elena devant les escaliers. Celle-ci retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir vu la tenue de Katherine.

Katherine eut à peine le temps de s'assoir sur le canapé que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrit une blonde derrière la porte.

-Hey'! Je suis Bex. Tu es Elena ? Commença telle.

**Alors, je tiens à préciser que j'avais écrit cette fic avant que la saison 3 ne sorte, donc pour une fois j'avais trouvé un vrai truc =P (vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre, par rapport à Rebekah).**

**Sinon, des avis ? **


	10. Bex

**Chapitre 10: Bex**

-Bex? Répéta Katherine.

-Elena? Répéta l'autre

-Hum... Ça dépend, c'est pour quoi ?

-Pour parler, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Je m'en doute puisque je ne suis pas Elena.

Katherine se recula légèrement pour rejoindre le bas de l'escalier et Bex essaya d'entrer pour la rejoindre. Elle se heurtât au vide.

-Laisse moi deviner: Elle est humaine et c'est la proprio ?

-Bingo. Quelle intelligence remarquable. Complimenta Katherine cynique. Damon ! Elena ! On a de la visite.

Bex avait perdu le sourire suite à la remarque de Kath et elle se tenait les bras croisés quand Damon les rejoignit à la porte.

-Deux vampires... Cette fille est inconsciente. Souffla Bex avec dédain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elena en se glissant entre Katherine et Damon.

Bex leva les sourcils, montrant successivement Katherine et Elena du doigt de façon interrogative.

-Tu dois être Elena. Devina telle. Je suis Bex.

Douche froide pour Elena. Bex, la fille du sms.

-Où est Stefan ?

-Tu as perdus ton téléphone ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de l'oublier.

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que Stefan ne veux plus me voir ?

-Moi. Il n'y qu'à nous comparer, il n'y a pas photo.

-Oui, c'est sur. Approuva Damon. Elena vaut cent fois plus le détour.

Bex le toisa méchamment du regard.

-Tu es qui, toi ? Le frère arrogant et égoïste qui voulait lui voler sa copine ?

-Elle connait vraiment Stefan. En déduisit Kath.

-Je peux entrer? Insista Bex

-Non. Répondirent en chœur Elena et Damon.

-Bon, je ne voulais pas en arriver là... soupira Bex en prenant Damon, qui se trouvait à l'orée de la porte, par le col comme une vulgaire poupée pour le sortir de la maison.

Elena écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle le fixa comme quand un vampire hypnotise un humain.

-Si elle ne m'a pas invitée à entrer dans dix secondes je veux que tu ailles te planter un pieu. Ordonna telle

-Si elle ne vous a pas invitée dans dix secondes, j'irais me planter un pieu. Répéta Damon comme envoutée.

-Bien. Alors, Elena? Tic,tac,tic,tac. Le temps s'écoule pour le vampire.

-Tu peux entrer! Se dépêcha de dire Elena.

Bex eut un sourire satisfait et entra dans la demeure des Salvatores. Katherine quant à elle se faisait toute petite, un vampire ne pouvait pas en hypnotiser un autre, à moins que... Damon, lui, reprit doucement ses esprits, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait dehors et ce qu'il c'était passé pendant les dix dernières secondes.

Ils s'installèrent tous au salon, ou plutôt, ils suivirent tous Bex qui s'installa nonchalamment dans le salon.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Elena, pressée d'en finir.

-Comme tu n'as pas répondus à mon message, j'en ai déduis que tu n'en ferais qu'à te tête. Alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir en direct dans... la maison la plus loufoque de la ville.

-Loufoque? Répéta Katherine pendant que Bex se servait un verre.

-Des jumelles d'un autre temps et... le vampire pitoyable qui ne sait pas parler aux femmes ?

Damon lui sauta dessus mais il n'eut même pas le temps de la toucher qu'il était déjà par terre. Bex releva les yeux vers Katherine.

-Crois moi, c'est loufoque. (S'adressant à Damon:) Pour ta gouverne petit jeunot: N'essaie même plus de toucher un Originel à moins d'être suicidaire, encore moins la seule fille de la famille.

-Tu es une Originelle ? La fille unique de la famille ?

-Ba oui, dit que je ressemble à ma mère aussi! Bon, revenons en à nos moutons. Stefan est un ex à moi, je l'ai rencontré dans les années 1900. Maintenant, on c'est remis ensemble.

Nouvelle douche pour Elena qui serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

-Il a changé, Elena. Tu ne le reconnaitrais pas et je ne sais même pas s'il te reconnaitrait toi. C'est un vrai carnivore, mon frère m'a dit qu'il essayait de le … comment dire, dresser ? Enfin bref, oublie le. C'est un conseil d'amie. Soit, je vais y aller, ne me déçoit pas Elena, je pense que tu es une fille intelligente.

En moins d'en centième de seconde, elle avait quitté la pension. Elena baissa la tête et Damon se releva enfin.

-Cette fille est malade ! S'exclama t'il.

-On est plus du tout en sûreté, ici. Lâcha Katherine

-Égoïste ! Tu dis ça parce que maintenant Klaus sait que tu es là, nous on a jamais été en sûreté !Répliqua Damon

-La ferme ! Coupa Elena au bord des larmes.

-Elena... Je suis désolé pour Stefan. S'excusa Damon.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et mis la tête contre son épaule pour pleurer. Damon en fut très étonné mais il referma les bras sur elle pour la bercer.

-Je vous laisse, je vais faire un tour. Annonça Katherine en sortant. Après tout, dehors ou ici, le danger est le même.


	11. C'était pourtant une évidence

**Eh oui, y'a eu du Damon/Katherine mais c'est comme ça, après tout Damon fait toujours des conneries hein =P**

**Bon vous inquiétez pas il est là votre lemon (et y'en aura encore bien sur) ;P**

**Chapitre 11: C'était pourtant une évidence !**

(Sentiments de Damon)

Elena pleurait de tout son soul, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne pleurerait plus jamais après ça tellement elle pleurait. Je faisais tout mon possible pour la calmer, lui passant la main dans les cheveux et lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille mais rien n'y faisait, elle était inconsolable... Je ressentais sa détresse et sa douleur me brisa le cœur. Peut être que Katherine avait tort, peut être que les humains pouvaient rompre un «lien» s'ils souffraient. En tout cas, cet attachement pour mon frère me faisait terriblement mal à moi aussi. Cette fille me rend dingue. Quand je l'ai vu, elle a ravivé mon amour pour Katherine, son caractère fort et réfléchi m'avait séduit, faisant d'elle un trésor inestimable et intouchable à cause de l'amour qu'elle vouait à mon frère. Mais il y avait un truc entre nous, j'en suis certain. Elle avait mon cœur entre les mains depuis un moment déjà et elle aurait pu le briser si elle l'avait voulu, mais il y a cette alchimie trop forte, trop solide...

(Sentiments d'Elena)

Voilà dix minutes que je pleurs comme une madeleine dans les bras de... de celui dont je ne dois pas prononcer le nom parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Le pauvre, il faisait tout son possible pour me réconforter, se pliait en quatre pour moi... Et moi, tout ce que j'étais capable de faire c'était aimer son frère, frère qui m'avait trompé à la première occasion. En fait, je ne le méritais pas... J'ai été tellement égoïste avec lui depuis le début... Je ne suis qu'une garce, je suis comme Katherine ! Pourquoi depuis le début, direz vous ? Sincèrement, n'est ce pas une évidence ? Cela ne se voit t'il pas depuis le début ? Le jour où j'ai rencontré «celui dont je ne dois pas prononcer le nom» **(ndlr: Oh la copiteuse de HP =O ) **j'ai eut une boule au ventre. Vous savez, ce sentiment que les filles ont dans les contes de fées quand elles rencontrent leurs princes charmants ? Et ba c'est ce que j'ai ressentit. J'ai plongé dans ces yeux océans, les miroirs de son âme. Chez «vous savez qui», l'expression est juste indescriptible, on ne sait ce qu'il pense uniquement parce que ses yeux si purs le trahissent. Tout ça pour dire que n'importe quelle personne censée l'aurait sut depuis le début, c'était une évidence: J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis le début !

(Sentiments Damon)

Je sens que son petit cœur s'accélère, il se passe quelque chose dans sa tête... Quoi ? Mystère. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne pense pas à Stefan, je sais, vous pensez que je suis un éternel égoïste... Je dirais plutôt que je suis un homme sans cœur, au sens littéral. Mon cœur lui appartiens et je ne peux pas le récupérer. Et techniquement, un homme sans cœur est un homme mort donc il est normal que je vois mon bonheur avant celui de mon frère... Olala mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je ne suis qu'un égoïste point barre, fin de la discution !

(Point de vue narrateur)

-Je te mérite pas... souffla telle dans l'épaule de Damon

-Quoi ? S'étonna Damon pour qu'elle répète même s'il avait très bien entendu.

-Je te mérite pas ! Répéta telle plus fort en s'arrachant à son étreinte et en se précipitant dehors.

Damon se précipita dehors à sa suite et la bloqua devant sa voiture. Elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance mais fuit son regard.

-Elena regarde moi. Obligea Damon en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Son visage était tourné vers mais elle regardait ailleurs pour ne pas plonger dans ses yeux azur. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux yeux et elle eut envie de pleurer sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Elena je t'en prie regarde moi. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ne te referme pas à cause de Stefan.

Cette fois ci, elle le regarda dans les yeux et il y distingua une douleur aussi vive que la sienne quand il la voyait avec Stefan.

-Laisse Stefan dans son coin, il n'a rien avoir avec ce que je ressens ! S'énerva telle

-Alors qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, chacun essayant de décrypter les pensées de l'autre. Elena ne cessait d'observer son magnifique visage et ses beaux yeux. L'atmosphère était trop pesante, il y avait une tension insoutenable entre eux deux. Le regard d'Elena se posa sur sa bouche et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle baissa les yeux pour penser à autre chose et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à sentir cette tension dans l'air. Elle releva aussitôt la tête, croisa sa bouche du regard et entrouvrit inconsciemment la sienne. Damon n'attendit pas plus de signe et s'empara de sa bouche avec autant de douceur que de fougue. Elena passa ses bras autour de son cou et gémit pendant que leurs langues se caressaient. C'était mal, elle ne le méritait pas... Mais elle en avait tellement envie, elle le voulait tout entier en elle. Damon faisait tout à la fois, il lui caressait les cheveux et les hanches tout en jouant avec sa langue et en embrassa son cou avec des baisers tantôt doux, tantôt brulants comme il savait si bien le faire. Sans le vouloir, ils s'étaient lentement rapproché de la maison et ils étaient maintenant devant la porte. Damon réussit à l'ouvrir et à la refermer derrière eux.

**Suite au prochain chapitre :P**


	12. Oh lemon, doux lemon

**Attention: Lemon très très M**

**Chapitre 12: Oh lemon, doux lemon**

(PDV Elena)

Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je le savais mais je n'eus pas la force de me décrocher de la douceur de sa langue. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'arrêter mais je devais le faire... Et puis merde ! Après tout, Stefan m'avait trompé, je ne lui devais plus rien. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions rentré que nous nous retrouvions déjà sur le canapé du salon, nous étreignant l'un à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Une des mains de Damon se retrouva sous mon débardeur et l'autre me tenait le visage pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant que moi, j'étais trop en transe pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'ôta enfin mon débardeur et c'est à ce moment que je repris mes esprits. Je fis sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise et la jeta précipitamment sur le sol avant de faire courir mes mains sur son torse lisse. Il était brûlant, et la douceur de mes mains le fit soupirer d'aise et plonger la tête dans mon cou tout en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge. Il y eut une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux quand il contempla mes seins déjà pointé vers lui avant de commencer à m'agacer les tétons, les frôlant à peine. Un profond soupir d'impatience sortit de ma gorge et il prit mon sein en bouche, le suçotant avec appétit, tout en me caressant l'autre. Je crispa ma main dans ses cheveux tout en retentant une plainte. Il me rendait folle... Alors à moi de le rendre fou. Je le bascula en arrière, me retrouvant sur lui pour inverser les rôles. Je lui caressa de nouveau le torse, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou, descendant lentement le long de son corps après lui avoir embrasser ses tétons durci par le désir. Quand j'atteins son bas ventre, embrassant sa fine toison naissante, juste au dessus de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, je le sentis se crisper. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, je rejoins sa bouche et glissa une main entre nous, caressant son entrejambe. A mon contact, il devient encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà et lâcha un gémissement contre mes lèvres. J'eus une énorme bouffé de chaleur.

-Elena... Souffla t'il en décollant légèrement son visage du mien. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter..

-Je veux pas que tu t'arrêtes... chuchotai-je d'une voix presque suppliante.

(PDV narrateur)

A vitesse vampirique, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit sans cesser de l'embrasser.

-Tu me rends fou Elena, tu ne sais pas le mal que je me donne pour ne pas te prendre tout de suite.. murmura t'il à son oreille.

-Ne te retiens pas.

-Si. J'ai des choses à faire d'abord.

Avant de lui en laisser le temps, Elena ouvrit la boucle de sa ceinture et fit voler son jean à travers la pièce, avant de venir le caresser à travers son boxer. Elle glissa une main à l'intérieur mais, trop impatiente, le lui ôta rapidement, laissant enfin sortir son sexe dressé de toute sa hauteur. Doux Jésus, il était... franchement gâté par la nature. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, branlant doucement son sexe entre ses doigts encore timide. Damon saisit sa petite main et la guida, il augmenta la pression et lui fit prendre de la vitesse. Le plaisir qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit défaillir, et elle approcha son visage de son membre.

-Elena, tu n'es pas obli... commença t'il

Elle avait déjà pincé son gland entre ses lèvres, lui coupant le souffle. Il ferma les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à pratiquer qu'il se déversa dans sa bouche, elle avala avec plaisir. Il la prit aussitôt entre ses bras et les plaqua sur le lit, lui embrassant le bas ventre et jetant son jean rejoindre le sien. Il embrassa son intimité et elle soupira en sentant son souffle chaud à travers le fin tissu de sa culotte. Il lui enleva et l'admira quelques secondes.

-Tu es si belle... Lui dit t'il d'une voix rauque.

Il revint l'embrasser et glissa une main entre ses cuisses. Elle écarta aussitôt les cuisses. C'était son but, et il enleva sa main pour lui caresser les cuisses, observant son doux visage mélangé par la frustration et le plaisir. Il souleva une de ses jambes et la posa sur son épaule. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement, partant de sa cheville jusqu'à la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tout en caressant l'autre. Il se sentit durcir encore plus qu'il ne l'était quand il l'entendit souffler son nom comme une supplication alors qu'il avait à peine frôlé son intimité du bout des doigts, elle était plus que prête.

-Hum Elena... Y'a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te faire... Mais je peux plus attendre. Murmura t'il difficilement à son oreille.

-Viens Damon, s'il te plait.

Il s'empara de sa bouche quand il la pénétra pour la première fois, s'efforçant d'être doux malgré son envie de la prendre comme un sauvage. Elle était si étroite, si... délicieuse. Elle émit un faible son, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, il s'arrêta immédiatement, de peur de l'avoir blessée.

-Ca va ? Demanda t'il sincèrement inquiet.

-Oui, oui... Tu.. Tu es gros. Dit telle simplement. Continue.

Il commença ses mouvements avec douceur et leurs gémissements emplirent bientôt la pièce, certainement toute la pension. Damon bénit intérieurement Katherine pour avoir eut l'idée de sortir, il ne voulait pas partager d'une manière ou d'une autre ce moment avec elle, avec personne d'ailleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec amour la femme qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait les yeux fermés, une main crispée dans son dos et l'autre dans l'oreiller, de doux gémissements sortaient de sa gorge.

-Plus vite Damon, s'il te plait ! Cria telle sans s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait.

Enfin. Il c'était jusqu'à là retenu pour ne pas la brusquer, de peur de lui faire mal. Il arqua les hanches pour plonger encore plus profond en elle et la prit à grands coups de reins tout en maintenant une certaine douceur. Elle gémis de plus en plus fort et il sentit ses muscles se contracter sur lui, le faisant venir à son tour. L'orgasme les frappa en même temps et ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre.

**Alors ce lemon =P ? J'avais promis que ça viendrait hein ^^ ;) **


	13. Confidences

**Merci pour vos commentaires et un énorme désolé pour cette attente que je trouve longue ^^ ! Voilà le chapitre en espérant être pardonnée =) **

**Chapitre 13: Confidences**

(Sentiments Elena)

_Cher journal,_

_J'en profite pour écrire pendant que Damon est sous la douche. Oui, bon ok, j'ai couché avec lui... Et franchement, rien à voir avec ce que faisait Stefan, c'était juste... magique. Il y a deux jours j'aurais regretté mais depuis, j'ai réfléchi. J'ai réalisé que je fais la sourde oreille devant mes sentiments. Eh oui, je l'aime depuis le début, c'est une évidence... J'efface ça ou pas ? Oh et puis merde, un journal c'est fait pour écrire le fond de ses pensées sans secrets donc … Je vais peut être me répéter mais ça me fait trop bizarre de relire ce que j'ai écrit la dernière fois et ce que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment, on dirait deux personnes différentes ! Peut être que j'ai vraiment changé, peut être qu'avec Stefan je ne me lâchais pas, peut être que je n'étais pas vraiment moi même. Enfin bref... _

_Être avec Damon ne change pas vraiment mes soucis... C'est toujours un vampire et je ne peux toujours pas me projeter dans l'avenir... Est ce que tout ça est mon destin ? Est ce que je suis destiné à vivre ma vie avec un vampire ? Peut être même à être un vampire ? Peut être mon destin a t'il décidé que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant... Je vais appeler ça «La malédiction Petrova», ou «la famille qui ne doit pas se reproduire». En tout cas, si tel est mon destin, je serais déçue... Ne dit on pas que donner la vie est la plus belle chose qui soit ? _

_Bon, je viens d'entendre Damon sortir de la douche. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit écrire, la tentation de lire serait trop grande. Et qu'est ce qu'il ressentirait s'il lisait mes rêves «d'enfants» ? Il serait surement encore plus triste..._

(Sentiments de Damon)

_Je suis toujours en train de rêver. Je sens encore la chaleur de son petit corps serré contre le mien alors que l'eau coule sur mon corps. J'y avait enfin gouté, j'avais possédé la seule femme qui m'avait autant résisté, la seule femme que j'aimais et la seule que j'avais aimé dans ma vie qui était déjà plus longue que celle du commun des mortels. Je savait déjà avoir des sentiments pour elle avant le départ de Stefan, depuis bien longtemps, mais j'avais compris depuis qu'il était partit. Je voulait la protéger, la serrer dans mes bras, rire avec elle, lui parler, la regarder, la toucher, lui faire l'amour... Tout ça pendant toute mon éternelle vie. Mon histoire avec Katherine faisait bien pâle figure à côté de ce que je ressentais pour Elena. Mais voilà, je ne le pourrait pas. Car bien que je ne l'ai pas forcé à faire ce que nous avons fait, bien qu'elle se soit largement offerte à moi, je sais que ça ne durera pas. Elle aime Stefan, ce sera toujours Stefan. Notre relation a toujours été ambiguë, je sais que je la trouble, mais rien de plus. En ce moment, elle est perdue, mais quand Stefan reviendra – ce qu'il fera un jour ou l'autre – elle reviendra vers lui. Elle n'est venue à moi que parce que j'étais le seul vers lesquel elle pouvait se tourner dans cette période difficile. Je redoutais déjà le moment de lui parler, le moment où elle ternirait un peu le moment magique que nous avons passé ensemble. Comme toujours elle s'excusera, elle me dira que ça ne voulait rien dire, qu'elle aime Stefan. Comme toujours..._

(Narrateur)

-Tu peux y aller. Annonça Damon en sortant de la salle de bain torse nu.

Elle posa discrètement son journal sous un livre de la table de chevet de Damon pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Tellement pas discrète sa petite Elena quand elle veut cacher quelque chose... Depuis la douche il entendait déjà les battements de son cœur changer de rythme, selon son expérience elle était nostalgique. De quoi ? Il suffisait de regarder dans le journal qu'elle avait placé sous le livre de Baudelaire sur sa table de chevet. (Note aux humains: Un vampire peut sentir vos mouvement sans vous regarder si il y tient.)

Il saisit le journal d'Elena et au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, il eut une vague de culpabilité. Il n'allait quand même pas violer la vie privée de sa... euh... Qu'étaient t'ils au juste? Il eut un regret en le reposant mais il se voyait mal faire cela. En plus, il avait prévu une toute autre chose qui pourrait peut-être lui faire plaisir un jour ou l'autre.

-Elena ? Appela Damon à la porte à côté de la salle de bain

-Oui? Répondit telle

-Hum... Je vais faire un tour, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

-Ok ! Mais il faudra que je te parle après.

Damon prit sa veste et sortit de la pension, intrigué de ce qu'Elena avait à lui dire. Intrigué et pourtant vaincu, il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire... Cinq minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte de Bonnie, qui vivait en ce moment dans la maison des Gilberts, avec Jeremy. C'est une Bonnie ensommeillée qui lui ouvrit la porte et manqua de la refermer en le voyant.

-Bonnie s'il te plait, commença t'il, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Ouais mais je suis un peu occupée là.

-Même si c'est pour faire le bonheur d'Elena, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard ?

-Dis toujours, on sait jamais ?


	14. Une discution qui vire au drame

**Pas beaucoup d'avis sur les deux derniers chapitres, vous aimez plus le sens que prend la fic :( ? En tout cas, pour ceux qui suivent et aiment (nombreux j'espère) voilà la suite (Pour l'histoire de Bonnie, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite, c'est une surprise. Mais libre à vous d'imaginer par commentaire ;) ) **

**Chapitre 14: Une discution qui vire au drame**

Voilà bien deux heures que Damon était partit, le soleil commençait à se coucher et Elena à s'impatienter. Ce qu'elle voulait lui dire était tellement important, elle allait lui avouer ce qu'elle avait écrit dans son journal, lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle quittait définitivement Stefan. Mais... Il était quand même partit après qu'il est fait l'amour sans même lui adresser vraiment la parole. Est ce que... Est ce qu'elle était nulle ou quelque chose comme ça ? C'est vrai qu'après plus d'un siècle de connaissances en la matière, il avait surement connu mieux. Ou alors, il l'avait simplement ajouté à son palmarès et il été partit fêter ça dans un bar où il y rajouterait une ou deux conquêtes de plus ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait quand même pas de partir comme ça... Ou alors il était bien le monstre décrit par Stefan et elle était la reine des idiotes. Oh mon Dieu ! Peut-être lui était t'il arrivé quelque chose ! Elle commença franchement à s'inquiéter quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle accourut dans l'entrée et, franchement soulagée, vit Damon en train de refermer la porte.

-Oh, Damon ! Je me suis inquiétée. Lâcha telle mi en colère mi amusée par sa frayeur.

-Oh, je te manque déjà à ce point ? Se moqua t'il gentiment.

Elle sourit, et son sourire... Damon sut que s'il avait eut un cœur à cet instant, il se serrait probablement retourné.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda telle finalement

-Je... Je faisais un tour.

Mauvais réponse. Elle hésitait, mais s'il ne voulait pas lui dire, il avait certainement une raison, même si ça ne faisait malheureusement que renforcer les craintes qu'elle avait eut.

-Bref, j'ai besoin de te dire ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure avant que tu ne sortes.

-Ouais... Dis Damon avec un ton déçu qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Il s'installa dans le canapé du salon avec nonchalance et se servit un scotch, chose qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas d'humeur, ou tout simplement blessé.

-Je n'ai pas osé te le dire tout à l'heure, quand on …. commença Elena. Quand on faisait ce qu'on faisait, mais...

-Stop. Coupa t'il. Je sais Elena, je sais. Mais s'il te plait, peux tu juste ne pas le dire ? Comme ça dans mon esprit il n'y aura rien qui aura perturbé nos merveilleux moments passés ensemble quand Stefan reviendra et que tu lui sauteras dans les bras.

Damon détourna les yeux et Elena se savait plus quoi dire, complètement choquée par ce que Damon pensait d'elle. Sérieusement ?

-Damon, tu...

Il la coupa de nouveau.

-Je sais. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi, tu aimes Stefan mais je suis le seul qui peux te consoler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien: Tu t'es consolée avec moi, j'ai put te faire l'amour au moins une fois et Stefan ne saura jamais rien. Voilà, c'est tout !

Il avait prononcée ces mots sans la regarder, de peur de faiblir en la voyant. Bien sur, il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas tout. Leur situation le blessait énormément. C'est ce moment que choisis Katherine pour rentrer. Quand elle la vit, Elena essuya rageusement la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et partit pleurer dans une chambre de la pension qui n'était ni celle de Stefan ni celle de Damon.

-Euh... J'ai raté quoi ? Demanda Katherine.

-Rien.

-Mais encore ?

-Rien. La procédure normale des choses. Il se passe des trucs entre nous, puis elle accoure encore et toujours vers Stefan... Et comme toujours je suis le troisième dans l'histoire, celui qu'on blesse sans remords.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi c'est elle qui pleure et pas toi ?! Lança Katherine quelque peu énervée. C'est fou Damon, plus d'un siècle a passé mais tu fous toujours tout en l'air partout où tu passes !

Sans se retourner ou attendre une réponse de Damon, elle monta les escaliers à la recherche d'Elena.


	15. Parle moi petite soeur

**DelenaKelena: Mais qui a dit que j'étais humaine ;P ? **

**Je vous mets déjà la suite parce que j'avoue que c'est un peu court et en plus j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces moments à la pension à eut quelques effets sur Katherine, je vous laisse découvrir ça ;)**

**Chapitre 15: Parle moi, petite soeur**

Katherine n'eut aucun mal à trouver Elena, étant la seule source de sang frais dans la pension, elle n'était pas bien difficile à repérer. Elle poussa doucement la porte et la trouva en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, roulée en boule sur un fauteuil en velours rouge. Il lui semblait que même avec tout ce qui c'était passé avec Stefan, elle n'avait jamais pleuré autant.

-Le velours ça se tache. Fit remarquer Katherine avec un petit sourire qui se voulait amical, alors qu'Elena sursauta en se rendant compte de sa présence.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la tête contre le dossier pour ne pas la voir. Katherine soupira et s'assit près d'elle, sur le lit. Elle se surprit à lui prendre la main, mais Elena la rejeta comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

-Laisse moi ! Cria telle. Ne me touches pas ! Va donc le voir, il n'a toujours d'yeux que pour toi, vous êtes pareils tout les deux de toute façon !

-Écoutes, Elena. Commença Katherine en prenant un air compatissant. Premièrement, je ne compte pas le rejoindre puisqu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Vous avez couchés ensemble ! Explosa Elena en la regardant cette fois, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tsss... Comment dire ? Nous deux nous entretenons une relation assez particulière. Je sais qu'il y a un temps où il m'aimait, mais je n'aimais que Stefan. Mais, même si ça me coûte de l'avouer, nous avons toujours été amis... A notre façon. On se soutiens quand on doit se soutenir, même si on a des manières un peu particulières de le faire. Mais il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

Elena ne dit rien, se contentant de retourner sa tête vers le dossier du fauteuil. Alors Katherine continua son monologue:

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais je sais que Damon est certainement le plus grand con de la planète. Il a tellement souffert dans sa vie qu'il croit que tout le monde lui en veux, il se protège de douleurs qui n'existent pas.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Demanda simplement Elena.

-Parce que... J'essaie de te consoler. Bien que ça m'épate moi même.

-Non, je veux dire: Pourquoi tu restes ici, à la pension.

-Ah, ça... Eh bien, je n'ai nulle part où aller, et …. - Elle eut un rire amer – Je crois que vous déteignez sérieusement sur moi mais j'ai finis par m'attacher. Je crois que... Je ne sais pas, je ressens une sorte d'instinct envers toi en ce moment, comme si tu étais ma petite soeur, ou ma fille, que tu découvrais la vie et que tu te blessais. Et que moi c'est mon rôle de te guider.

-C'est ridicule Katherine. Lâcha Elena qui ne pleurait plus.

-Oui, je confirme ! Ria telle. Mais bon, il faut croire que mes vieux démons me rattrape. Bon, vas tu me dire ce qu'il c'est passé avec l'idiot d'en bas ? Demanda Katherine en lui prenant les mains et en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elena se renfrogna mais finit par céder, une Katherine comme ça, forcément, ça la déstabilisait.

-Damon et moi on... on a... on a couché ensemble. Avoua telle.

Katherine ne dit rien, ça lui semblait évident qu'ils en arrivent là un jour tout les deux.

-Je... J'allais... J'allais lui dire quelque chose. Continua telle, malgré sa voix qui se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Quelque chose d'important mais il m'a coupé la parole. Et il m'a dit...

Elle repartit en sanglots. Katherine la serra dans ses bras, comme une mère bercerait son enfant.

-Il m'a dit... des choses horribles... sanglota telle. Que moi je n'avais fais ça que pour me consoler... que lui ça l'arrangeait bien de m'avoir eut au moins une fois... Il m'a traité comme si ce n'était que du sexe entre nous ! S'énerva telle.

-Shhhh, shhhh. Rassura Katherine en lui caressant les cheveux. Va lui parler quand tu seras prête, je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il disait.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et quitta la pièce, avec l'intention d'aller faire un tour. Quand elle arriva au salon, Damon se servait un énième verre de scotch _**(ndlr: eh oui comme toujours quoi)**_, et vu le peu de liquide qu'il restait, il en avait sifflé pas mal. Katherine ne s'attarda pas sur lui.

-Tu mens. Dis Damon d'une voix moins assurée que d'habitude. Tu ne dis que des mensonges, tu veux lui retourner la tête, lui faire croire des choses. Tu n'es pas celle que tu décris Katherine.

-Je pense tout ce que je lui ai dis, Damon, que tu le crois ou non. Dit telle avec tout le sérieux de monde. Tu devrais lui parler, tu l'as énormément blessée.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pension et Damon envoya valser son verre qui alla exploser contre la cheminée.


	16. La vérité, je veux juste la vérité

**DelenaKelena: Oui, oui... ****Juste**** une discution... (ou pas ^^ ;P)**

**Chapitre lemon très M, vous êtes prévenus ;)**

**Chapitre 16: La vérité, je veux juste la vérité**

Ce fut Elena qui fit finalement le premier pas, deux heures après que Katherine soit partie. Elle avait prévu de tout lui envoyer à la figure, pour le blesser du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. C'était impossible de le blesser comme ça mais au moins, ça lui ferait du bien à elle. Arrivée dans le salon, elle ne bougea plus et ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle était là mais ne disait rien non plus.

-Damon... Appela telle d'une voix qu'elle voulait dure mais qui ne le fut pas vraiment.

Il lui répondit par un espèce de grognement. Elle s'avança vers les canapés pour lui parler en face à face mais il tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'elle le voit, espérant la dissuader. Elle sembla le prendre mal et il tourna finalement la tête vers elle. Le cœur d'Elena fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit. Il avait l'air si dévasté qu'elle sentit son courage s'envoler à petit feu. Il avait le regard vague, il semblait soul alors que les vampires ne peuvent pas se souler. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Elena.

-Quoi Elena ? Demanda Damon d'une voix qu'elle trouva moins sûre d'elle que d'habitude. Tu viens m'engueuler une fois de plus, me dire que j'ai tort ? Mais je n'ai pas tort, n'est ce pas Elena ?

Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça Damon ? Questionna telle d'une voix tremblante. Tu crois vraiment que je... que je me serais donné à toi comme ça ?

De grosses larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

-Non ! S'emporta Damon en saisissant son visage dans ses mains. S'il te plait, ne pleurs pas, ne pleurs pas à cause de moi. Je ne pense pas ça de toi.

-Ça n'empêche pas que tu penses que je retournerais avec Stefan s'il revient un jour. Lâcha telle sans se laisser démonter par son contact qui l'avait électrisée.

(PDV Damon)

C'était vrai, je le pensais et je le pense toujours.

-Et... - elle ravala ses larmes mais continua d'une voix qui se brisa: - Et ça n'empêche pas que tu me considères seulement comme une fille à avoir, un plan cul assez difficile à avoir pour l'ajouter à tes conquêtes. Tu l'as dis toi même.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Quoi ? Mais comment pouvait telle dire ça ? Elle, celle que j'aimais comme un fou, comment pouvait telle penser une chose pareille ? Ça me tuait. Ça me tuait qu'elle puisse penser ça, ça me tuait de voir tant de larmes couler sur son beau visage. J'avais envie de lui crier que je l'aimais comme un fou, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, là maintenant tout de suite, mais je n'en fis rien. Vu ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne croirait pas. Je me contentais de la regarder, anéantit, quand je sentis quelque chose de froid rouler contre ma joue, une larme. Je lus l'étonnement dans son regard, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir ça, je tombais totalement les armes.

-Comment peux tu penser une chose pareille, Elena ? Demandai je d'une voix brisée. Je t'aime Elena, comme un fou, à en mourir. Depuis que je te connais jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Sans lui laisser le moindre temps de réaction, je plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne, elle était si douce. Elle m'ouvrit aussitôt ses lèvres, m'invitant à entrer, et je commença à effleurer sa langue, frémissant sous ce doux contact qui m'avait déjà tant manqué en quelques heures. Je sentis des larmes silencieuses rouler contre ses joues et elle commença à me répondre.

-Je t'aime... lui soufflais je quand je glissa de sa bouche à son cou.

Elle s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je la souleva par les hanches et la transporta dans ma chambre à une vitesse vampirique avant de la poser avec sur mon lit. Une larme semblait cristallisée sur sa joue droite et ses cheveux s'étalaient tout autour de son visage, elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer avec un éclat brulant. J'embrassai de nouveau sa bouche, puis sa joue, son cou, ses épaules, tout en caressant son ventre à travers son fin tee-shirt turquoise. Quand je passa ma main sous son tee-shirt, je l'entendis soupirer, signe qu'elle c'était retenu du moindre commentaire jusque là. J'effleurai sa peau douce et brulante sans cesser de l'embrasser avant de lui enlever l'obstacle de tissu qui me dérangeait. Je l'embrassai et la caressai doucement sur tout le haut de son corps, évitant soigneusement ses seins qui ne demandaient que ça. Je lus la frustration dans ses yeux quand je me redressa pour la regarder mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait décidé de rester dans son mutisme, soit, j'allais vite la faire changer d'avis... Je lui ôtais son soutien-gorge, le jeta sur le sol et pris son sein droit en bouche en moins d'une seconde, lui arrachant un gémissement qui lui avait échappé par surprise. Je souris et m'occupa de sa poitrine pendant cinq bonnes minutes, sans me lasser. Elle était tendu à l'extrême.

-Elena... soufflai je. Laisse toi aller.

Elle ne dit rien mais je vis dans son regard qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle m'enleva doucement mon tee-shirt et me recolla à elle, fermant ses bras sur mes épaules, les caressants avec d'imperceptibles mouvements.

-Elena ?

Aucune réponse.

-Bon... Je peux partir si tu n'en a pas envie. Proposais je avec une idée derrière la tête.

Toujours pas.

-Ok.

Je me décrochais à peine de son étreinte et me leva du lit que déjà elle réagit, exactement comme je l'avais espéré:

-Non ! S'il te plait Damon, reviens. J'ai trop envie de toi. Avoua telle à mi-voix.

Je souris et vint la rejoindre sur le lit où elle s'empara elle même de moi à pleine bouche. Son aveu m'avait fait beaucoup d'effet, je me sentais de plus en plus étroit dans mon pantalon. Je lui fis glisser le sien, caressant ses longues jambes fines quand je sentis ses petites mains enlever le mien. Elle commença à jouer avec l'élastique de mon caleçon mais je l'arrêtai tout de suite, je voulais que ce soit **SA** nuit, si elle me titillait trop j'avais peur de ne pas tenir longtemps.

-Elena, je veux pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour faire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tout à l'heure. Lui dis je avec une voix rauque, pensant à tout le bien qu'elle pourrait me faire.

Elle fit une bouche boudeuse qui redevint avide quand je repris ses lèvres. Mes mains glissaient sur son corps doux et brulant, lui tirant par çi par là, des soupirs et des petits gémissements. N'y tenant plus, je fis glisser sa culotte en lui embrassant le bas ventre et ma bouche savoura son intimité en lui arrachant un petit cri. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Ses doigts fins étaient crispés dans mon dos et dans mes cheveux et de long soupirs sortaient de sa gorge, elle allait venir.

-Da... Damon... soupira telle en rejetant la tête en arrière quand l'orgasme la frappa.

Je grogna, partageant son plaisir. Je remontais lentement sur elle, remplaçant ma bouche par mes doigts et recommença à l'embrasser partout. Elle était plus que prête – moi aussi d'ailleurs – mais j'aimais faire monter la pression à un niveau insoutenable.

-Je t'en supplie Damon, prend moi. Me supplia telle

Je ne me fis pas prier longtemps. Je pris doucement possession d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer mais elle fit elle même de mouvements rapides avec ses hanches pour me faire accélérer. J'en avais très envie mais je garda un rythme lent et bloqua ses mouvements en coinçant ses hanches. Elle émit un couinement frustré. Je posa ma bouche dans son cou et remonta mordiller son oreille sans cesser mes mouvements. Il y avait quelque chose que je devais entendre avant de nous faire voler.

-Je t'aime Elena. Murmurais je au creux de son oreille.

Elle ne dit rien, continuant de gémir en posant simplement sa main sur mon épaule avec une certaine tendresse.

-Elena s'il te plait... Dis quelque chose. Dis n'importe quoi mais répond moi. Implorais je

-Je... ne peux pas.. dit telle en tentant de maitriser sa voix tremblante par le plaisir qui montait. J'ai peur Damon.

Je m'arrêta à contre-cœur, faisant preuve d'une maitrise inégalable.

-Continue ! Me supplia telle encore plus frustrée qu'au moment où j'avais coincé ses hanches.

-J'ai besoin que tu me répondes Elena. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses que je profite de toi et pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens.

Je luttai pour ne pas continuer à lui faire l'amour et j'avais déblatérer mon texte à toute vitesse.

-Je... Je te le dirais après mais je t'en prie reprend !

-Tu promets ?

-Promis.

Je n'attendis pas plus, non pas que je la croyait à cent pour-cents mais je ne pouvais tout simplement plus attendre, et repris mes mouvements en elle, rapides, puissants. Elena criait et jurait des mots que je n'aurais jamais imaginer sortir de sa bouche. Pour ma part, je m'entendis grogner et gémir comme jamais. L'orgasme n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-Je t'aime Damon ! Entendis je juste avant que nous nous envolions.

Il nous fallut peu de temps pour que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête dans les étoiles.


	17. Goodbye Katherine

**DelenaKelena: Ahah, contente que ça plaise ;) J'avoue moi même avoir adorer l'écrire ^^ **

**Chapitre 17: Goodbye Katherine**

_2 semaines plus tard_

Voilà deux semaines déjà que coulaient des jours paisibles dans la pension Salvatores. Damon et Elena enchainaient les parties de galipettes et Katherine organisait des soirées d'enfer. Elena c'était même trouvé des points communs avec elle suite à son intervention dans sa dispute avec Damon, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Mais c'est bien connu, la vie paisible ne règne jamais longtemps à Mystic Falls, il se passe toujours quelque chose pour tout chambouler.

Katherine déambulait dans la pension, elle restait un peu dans chaque pièce à en scruter tout les recoins, à respirer l'odeur de chaque pièce. Ce manoir allait lui manquer... Elle rangea ses affaires qui était dans la chambre désormais vide de Stefan et alla s'assoir sur le canapé du salon.

Damon et Elena haussèrent les sourcils quand ils découvrirent Katherine assise sur le canapé, ses valises aux pieds.

-Tu t'en vas ? S'étonna Elena

-Je ne vais vous embêter plus longtemps. Annonça la vampire.

-Tu ne nous gênes pas tant que ça tu sais. Et j'en suis la première surprise. Dit Elena

Katherine eut un petit sourire amical mais triste.

-Il est temps pour moi de partir. J'étais au départ venu squatter jusqu'à ce que Klaus disparaisse loin mais finalement je me suis bien amusé et ces quelques jours avec vous étaient agréables.

-Et dans quelle partie du monde t'en vas tu ? Demanda Damon

Elena comprenant vraiment l'ampleur de son départ intervint.

-Tu... Tu t'en vas carrément ailleurs ? On ne te reverras jamais ?

Nouveau sourire triste pour Katherine.

-C'est hallucinant de te voir dire ça. A moi, Katherine la peste. La vie nous réserve beaucoup de surprises Elena. Je suis certaine qu'un jour je recroiserai Damon ou Stefan. Peut être reviendrais-je vivre ici dans quelques siècles, si la maison n'est pas détruite. Quant à toi Elena, si tu ne rejoins pas notre monde, je te dis certainement adieu car ma quête risque d'être longue. Ce fut un plaisir de connaître mon double.

Elle eut un rire amer et Elena serra les dents. Ce départ la touchait plus qu'elle aurait put l'imaginer.

-Ta quête ? Intervint Damon

-Je vais _la _retrouver. Annonça telle. Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble.

-Et _lui_, tu vas _le_ retrouver aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas. N'oublie pas qu'il est partit sans laisser d'adresse avec mon bébé... Mais peut être.

Elena n'avait pas saisi de quoi ils parlaient mais elle préférait ne pas demander. Surement une vieille histoire qui a besoin de plusieurs heures pour être racontée. Ce qui l'importait par contre, c'était le départ de Katherine, elle l'avait détestée pendant longtemps mais elle c'était vraiment attachée à elle ces derniers jours. Katherine et Damon se firent la bise et Katherine serra fort Elena dans ses bras.

-C'était sympa d'avoir une jumelle. Fit remarquer Elena

-Ouais. Acquiesça Katherine. Et au plaisir de te revoir un jour peut-être, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Elena en ouvrant la porte avant de se retourner vers Damon.

-Au fait, Damon. Tu devrais vérifier quelque chose dans la pension. Un animal, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Depuis environ une semaine ou deux j'ai l'impression d'entendre un deuxième cœur battre.

-J'y penserai.

Katherine sortit en souriant et Elena et Damon se placèrent juste devant la porte pour lui dire au revoir. Damon plaça son bras sur les épaules d'Elena.

-Ça y'est, elle est partie. Tu pleures? Remarqua t'il en regardant Elena.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

-On la reverra un jour, j'en suis certain. Et plus tôt qu'elle ne le pense. Affirma Damon d'un ton mystérieux.


	18. Deux semaines plus tard partie 1

**Milles excuses pour le temps entre ce chapitre et le dernier, mais fait trop chaud pour rester 5 minutes derrière un ordi ;P**

**Chapitre 18: Deux semaines plus tard (partie 1)**

Elena sortit des toilettes. Fausse alerte. Elle était prise de fortes nausées depuis deux semaines, pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment la saison des gastros... Pas de chance, surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Damon le lui avait tendrement souhaité au réveil et lui avait promis une petite fête entre eux en début de soirée. Elle avait accepté avec joie mais avait espéré avoir au moins quelques messages de ses proches, ce qui ne fut pas le cas... Était ce possible que tout le monde l'ai oublié ? Tout le monde menaient leurs petites vies tranquilles, était-ce possible qu'elle n'en fasse pas partie ? Dans ce cas, elle était déçue... Elle savait que la relation de Bonnie et Jeremy était sérieuse et qu'ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seuls comme un vrai petit couple mais était t'il possible d'oublier l'anniversaire de sa soeur et de sa meilleure amie ? Elle savait que Caroline était partie à Paris pour un an avec Tyler mais était t'il possible qu'ils aient tout les deux oublié leur amie d'enfance ? Vous direz: _«Mais t'inquiète pas Elena, ça va venir!»_... Ouais, sauf qu'il est déjà quatorze heures quand même ! C'était peut être ça la vie, se terrer avec son chéri et laisser les autres vivre leurs vies... Mais Elena ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Elle alla dans la chambre de Damon, qui c'était absenté pour acheter quelques courses, pour regarder des affaires qui lui étaient chères. Elle ouvrit son placard et commença à fouiller... Elle y trouva sa vieille boite de médicament, elle datait de l'époque de la mort de ses parents, Vicki en avait prit pour se défoncer et Jeremy avait tenté de se suicider avec. Des plumes d'oreiller, celles de l'oreiller que Bonnie avait déchiré le jour où elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle était une sorcière. La photo de Jenna et la lettre de John... Un souvenir de celle qui avait été sa famille pendant un temps et un souvenir de son père biologique qui lui, n'avait pas été là longtemps.

Elena passa plusieurs heures à se rappeler l'histoire de toutes les affaires qu'elle avait rangé dans un tiroir. C'est fou tout les souvenirs qu'un simple objet peut évoquer...

Lorsque Damon rentra, il était bientôt dix-neuf heures. Il trouva Elena dans sa chambre.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour faire des courses. Fit telle remarquer en le voyant entrer avec plusieurs sacs dans les mains.

-Je sais, mais en plus des courses je nous ai acheté quelques affaires pour ce soir. Annonça t'il en posant des sacs avec des marques de luxe sur le lit.

-Tu sais qu'on sera que deux à cette fête, n'est ce pas ?

-Et alors ? Tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, Elena. Tu as le droit d'être encore plus magnifique que d'habitude, si c'est possible, même si tu es toute seule.

Elena sourit devant la mimique que fut Damon à la fin de sa phrase. Elle le vit sortir un pantalon de costard noir et une belle chemise bleue foncé.

-Elle t'ira très bien.

-Merci. Mais tu n'as pas encore vu ce que j'ai acheté pour toi...

Il sortit une adorable robe de chez Dolce & Gabbana, des chaussures italiennes de luxe et une magnifique paire de boucle d'oreille de chez Dior!

Quand il la regarda, il lui vit des étoiles dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Prépare toi, notre soirée va bientôt commencer. Annonça t'il en prenant ses affaires.

Elena lui sourit et commença à se préparer. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait payé pour lui acheter tout ça... Elle entendait du grabuge en bas et se demandait ce qu'il lui préparait pendant qu'elle laquait sa coiffure et mettait les magnifiques boucles d'oreilles.

Quand elle s'estima prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoint le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Quand elle entra, la moitié du salon s'alluma et...

-SURPRISE ! Cria la foule en chœur.

Elena n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Toute les personnes auxquelles elle tenait étaient là : Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Alaric mais aussi Lucy Bennet, une proche de Bonnie et beaucoup d'autres. Elle ne trouvait pas ces mots.

-Je... Je... Je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié.

-Comment pourrait t'on t'oublier ? Demanda Bonnie en la serrant dans ces bras.

-Oh mon dieu, je vous adore tous ! Mais... Caroline, Tyler, vous n'étiez pas en France ?

-Si, mais on a fait le déplacement pour toi. Répondit la blonde en souriant.

-Oh, c'est adorable ! S'exclama Elena en les prenant tout les deux dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire Elena. Souhaita Tyler.

-Merci.

-Et maintenant, que la fête commence ! Proposa Damon en allumant la musique et l'autre moitié du salon qui cachait le buffet. Tu m'accorderais une danse ? Ajouta t'il en se retrouvant soudainement à côté d'elle.


	19. Deux semaines plus tard partie 2

**DelenaKelena: Oui, c'est bien Damon ;) **

**Chapitre 19: Deux semaines plus tard (Partie 2)**

-Ça te rappelles pas des souvenirs ? Demanda Damon pendant leur danse

-Si. Faut croire que la danse c'est notre truc. Répondit Elena

-Ouaip, surtout quand tu es avec un pro...

Il la rapprocha de lui, se frottant doucement à elle de façon très collé-serré.

-Il va falloir redescendre d'un cran si tu ne veux pas que nos belles tenues volent. Dit Elena

-Attention Elena, je pourrais te prendre au mot. Répondit t'il d'un air taquin.

Elle lui sourit.

-Merci pour cette soirée.

-De rien, mon cœur. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

La musique se termina et ils quittèrent la piste de danse main dans la main alors qu'une autre chanson commençai déjà.

-Cette pile de cadeau que tu as reçu. Remarqua Damon. Tu es gâtée.

-C'est grâce à toi.

-Non, je n'ai fais que prêter ma maison qui est en fait la tienne donc rien n'est grâce à moi.

-Au contraire, cette fête n'aurait jamais eut lieu sans toi, nul part. Ça n'aurait certainement même pas effleuré l'esprit de Stefan.

Damon se raidit en entendant le nom de son frère.

-Tu veux aller dehors ? Proposa t'il sans relever.

-Oui, bien sur.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur le petit muret extérieur, près d'Alaric.

-Salut vieux. Apostropha Damon en lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement. Comment ça va ?

-Salut. Salua Elena.

-Joyeux anniversaire Elena. Répondit Alaric. Ça va aussi bien qu'un _«presque veuf»_ peut aller.

-Tu... Tu allais la demander en mariage ? S'étonna Damon.

-Oui, et maintenant je garde toujours la bague sur moi. Dit t'il en sortant une bague en diamant de sa poche.

Elena serra les dents et eut un gros pincement au cœur.

-Désolé. Elle nous manque à tous.

-Certainement, c'était une personne formidable.

Damon s'excusa et disparut quelques minutes.

-Au fait, commença Elena. Comment vous étiez tous au courant que j'étais avec Damon maintenant.

-Damon et Bonnie nous ont briffez. Expliqua t'il.

-Bonnie était au courant ? S'étonna Elena

-Bonne soirée, Alaric. Souhaita Damon en revenant avant d'emmener Elena plus loin.

Alaric lui fit un signe de bouteille en souriant avant de se remettre à boire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai... On a envoyé deux cadeaux que tu devrais lire avant l'ouverture des cadeaux. Annonça t'il. Du courrier plutôt.

-Montre.

Damon sortit deux enveloppes de sa poche. L'une fine, l'autre assez épaisse. Elena s'en saisit. La fine était de Stefan et l'épaisse était de Katherine. Elle ouvrit la lettre de Stefan et la parcouru rapidement des yeux.

-Sérieusement ? Et ils ont le culot de m'envoyer ça le jour de mon anniversaire ?!

Damon saisi la lettre et la lut rapidement.

-Je peux? Demanda t'il

-Oui. Répondit telle en le voyant directement la déchirer. Une annonce de mariage, quoi ! Cette Bex ne sait pas ce que Klaus m'a fait ou elle le fait exprès de m'inviter ? Pfft...

Elle ouvrit celle de Katherine et lut d'abord la lettre.

_Hey' la miss ! Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire! Comment je le sais ? Par un hasard on est nées le même jour en plus d'être double (Joyeux anniversaire moi !). _

_J'ai décidé de t'offrir mon bracelet qui me protège du soleil, j'ai déjà un collier pour ça et j'ai pensé que ça te ferais un souvenir. Et puis, si jamais c'est l'amour fou avec Damon, peut être que tu nous rejoindras et que tu en auras besoin ;). Tu le trouveras dans l'écrin qui est dans l'enveloppe. _

_Pour ce qui est de la petite boite dans le fond, je te conseille vraiment de le faire. J'ai des doutes, fais moi confiance et ne te poses pas de questions._

_Bon anniversaire! _

_Bisoux, Kath'_

Elena sortit l'écrin et mit le bracelet autour de son poignet.

-C'est le bracelet de Katherine ? S'étonna Damon.

-Oui, elle me l'offre en souvenir.

-C'est drôle.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Elena.

-Ce bracelet, c'est moi qui le lui ai offert quand nous nous sommes rencontré. C'est drôle qu'il te revienne au final.

-Oh..

-Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Elena regarda à l'intérieur, il y avait bien une petite boite au fond, c'était... Un test de grossesse ?! Le visage d'Elena se décomposa de surprise.

-Euh... Non, il n'y a plus rien. Tu m'excuses, il faut que je monte cinq minutes.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et s'éclipsa discrètement à l'étage. Un test de grossesse ? Pourquoi Katherine lui avait telle donné un test de grossesse ? Croyait telle qu'elle trompait Damon avec un humain ? En tout cas, elle avait l'air sûre d'elle. Et si ces nausées n'était pas un signe de gastro... Non, impossible ! Elle se décida quand même à faire le test. Une fois fait, elle attendit devant le miroir, il fallait cinq minutes pour connaître les résultats... Elle était de plus en plus inquiète, pourtant il n'y avait pas de raisons... Si ? Ça y'est, cinq minutes étaient écoulées... Elle se saisit du test quand Damon apparut derrière elle dans le miroir. Elle eut juste le temps de jeter un œil sur le test et de le cacher sous l'évier en se retournant.

-Ça va Elena ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Demanda t'il, voyant qu'elle avait l'air bizarre.

-Je...

Elle lui tendit le test qu'elle cachait sous le lavabo. Il saisit l'objet qu'elle lui tendait et l'observa attentivement. Quand il comprit, il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux bleus dans lesquelles se confondait étonnement et... joie ?

-Je suis enceinte, Damon. Dit telle tout haut pour se convaincre elle même tout en plaçant machinalement une main sur son ventre.


	20. Je suis enceinte

**Guest (DelenaKelena ?): Merci et oui tu avais raison ;D**

**Chapitre 20: Je suis enceinte !**

-Pourquoi tu pars pas en pensant que je t'ai trompé ? Demanda Elena suspicieuse

-Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Répondit Damon tout sourire

-Mais Damon, je croyais que les vampires ne pouvait pas procréer !

-Je le croyais aussi ! Mais Katherine m'a expliqué que les Originaux pouvaient avoir des enfants et qu'une sorcière pouvait surement faire en sorte que n'importe quel vampire puisse avoir des enfants.

Elena analysa la situation.

-Donc c'est pour ça que Bonnie était au courant pour notre relation... devina telle

-Oui. Elle a accepté de m'aider.

-Quand est ce que tu as été la voir ?

-Environ cinq jours avant le départ de Katherine, il me semble.

Elena compta les jours dans sa tête.

-C'est le jour où j'ai écrit que... Commença telle. Tu as regardé mon journal intime Damon ?

-Comment ? Non ! S'offusqua t'il. Enfin, j'en ai eut très envie mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il baissa la tête une seconde.

-J'ai sentis que tu étais troublée à la seconde où je suis sortis de la douche alors je voulais savoir pourquoi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Qu'est ce que tu avais écris ce jour là ?

-J'avais écrit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis que je te connaissais mais que je regrettais de toujours tomber amoureuse de vampires car je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant.

Ils détournèrent tout deux le regard et un ange passa. Elena rompit le silence:

-Mais... Je... Damon tu te rends compte des responsabilités que ça implique ?! Un enfant Damon, un enfant !

-Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir...

-Mais ça me fait plaisir, Damon ! C'est juste... - Elle soupira d'impuissance - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se fasse comme ça, pas maintenant, je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Tu aurais dus m'en parler.

-Je suis désolé, Elena.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver, c'est les nerfs. Mais comment on fera ? Tu es un vampire, moi et le bébé on sera humain. Si je ne veux pas me transformer, si le bébé ne peux pas se transformer, si...

Elle fondit en larmes sous l'émotion. Damon la plaqua doucement contre le mur et lui caressa les cheveux avant que ses mains ne rejoignent celles d'Elena sur le ventre de celle-çi.

-Peu importe que tu ne veuilles pas devenir un vampire, peu importe que le bébé ne veuille pas devenir un vampire. Je vous aimerais comme un fou quoi qu'il arrive.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'ai peur, Damon. Avoua Elena

-Je serais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Elle se décrocha de lui à contre-cœur, sécha ses larmes et se remaquilla devant le miroir avant d'adopter une expression neutre.

-Ça va là ? Demanda telle. Ça fait pas trop _«fille sous le choc»_ ?

-Tu es ravissante.

-Tu dis toujours ça. Fit telle remarquer en souriant

-C'est parce que c'est la vérité. Insista t'il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je peux en parler à Bonnie ?

-Bien sur. Mais ne le dis pas à trop de gens, selon le test tu es enceinte depuis environ trois semaines, ça pourrais porter la poisse. Lui répondit Damon en lui embrassant les cheveux.

-Ok.

Ils redescendirent et affichèrent des mines aussi neutres que possible même s'ils étaient tout les deux sous le choc, plus particulièrement Elena qui n'était nullement au courant de cette possibilité.

-Bonnie. Tu passes une bonne soirée? Demanda Elena en voyant Bonnie seule au buffet.

-Oui, cette fête est superbe ! Par contre, toi tu as l'air un peu chamboulée... Remarqua immédiatement Bonnie.

-Non, non ça va.. .Mentit Elena

-Elena. Insista Bonnie. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand tu vas mal et quand tu mens. Dis moi ce qui va pas.

-On peut en parler dehors ?

-Bien sur.

Les deux filles sortirent de la pension et s'installèrent sur un bout de mur isolé des autres.

-Tu sais, la fois où Damon est venu te voir i peu près trois semaines, presque un mois ? Commença Elena

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Je serais très heureuse pour vous, mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

-Pour te dire la vérité, je n'étais pas au courant...

-Il est venu me demander ça sans ton avis ?! S'offusqua Bonnie. J'aurais dut m'en douter, ça ne te ressemblais pas !

-Si, Bonnie. Ce jour là, j'ai écrit dans mon journal que je rêvais d'avoir un enfant. Il c'est avéré qu'il a eut un bon feeling, comme si nous avions partager les mêmes pensées. Mais il ne m'a pas mise au courant.

-Oh... Mais c'est quand même abusé d'avoir fait ça sans te prévenir. Et puis selon lui, il faut une sorcière puissante, je ne sais pas si ça a fonctionné.

Elena marqua un silence après cette déclaration et elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

-Elena ?

Pas de réponse.

-Oh mon dieu, Elena... Ça a marché c'est ça ?

Elena hocha la tête sans la regarder.

-Elena, c'est... C'est merveilleux !

-Je sais... Mais j'ai peur … Avoua telle

-C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur Elena. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, tu n'as pas connu ta vrai mère et tu n'as pas assez de différence d'age avec Jeremy pour vraiment avoir connu un bébé. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je serais la pour toi ! Assura Bonnie.

-Merci. Dit Elena en la serrant dans ses bras, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme ça.

**«Fin» de la fic, les explications de cette «fin» (j'insiste sur les « ») sur l'annonce qui fait office de chapitre suivant ;) **


	21. Annonce

**! Annonce pour tout mes lecteurs !**

**C'est effectivement bien la fin de «Ma saison 3 Delena» MAIS, Ma saison 3 n'est pas terminée. En effet, cette fic n'était que la partie concernant Damon et Elena, mes autres fics «Ma saison 3» seront en parallèles avec celle là, elles parleront de ce qu'il se passe du côté des autres personnages en même temps que cette fic là. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire (^^) mais j'espère que vous comprendrez en lisant les prochaines fics.**

**Liste de mes prochaines fics parallèles:**

**-Ma saison 3 Katherine (à partir de son départ de la pension)**

**-Ma saison 3 Klaus/Stefan/Bex**

**-Ma saison 3 Forwood (Klaus fera plusieurs apparitions, il restera surement un moment d'ailleurs)**

**-(Peut-être) Ma saison 3 Bonnie/Jeremy**

**Et s'en suivra un épilogue géant de plusieurs chapitres, contenant un épilogue pour chaque histoire parallèle et un grand final regroupant tout le monde pour un événement spécial.**

**Je sais toujours pas si je suis claire mais bon voilà ^^**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver ;) **

**Marine.**

**PS: Une dédi pour ma sérial-revieweuse DelenaKelena ;D **


End file.
